Remnant: A Thedas Fairytale
by X-Mixer's Strange Library
Summary: Inspired by Jus Drein Jus Daun-Clexa! When one world grows still, another rouses. Legends that were meant to be never came. Threads in Thedas lost the stitches to bring them together. Enter Flemeth. She has nudged and shoved history as needed before. So when her world ceases to sing, the only option is turn an entirely new world on its head. A story of must still be told.
1. Two Worlds, One Family

**A/N: Please thank the creators of Dragon Age and RWBY by supporting the official release!**

 **Two Worlds, One Family**

 _"_ _So long as the music plays, we dance." -Flemeth_

"Her hair is already starting to become boundless."

"She definitely has Raven's locks."

"Yeah, but she's got my blonde. She's gonna turn some heads! I might have to start practice running interference sooner rather than later."

"And while you stumble all over yourself trying to fend off the vultures, I shall simply scatter their ashes to the wind."

"Sure~. Act like the biggest and toughest, Mrs. 'I can set things on fire with my mind!'."

"Your jealousy is embarrassingly petty."

"Both of you, stop it! It's a good day today! I haven't seen Merrill and Qrow in ages. I can't wait for them to meet Yang!" Summer rubbed the swell of her belly tenderly. "And tell them there's more good news on the way."

"It has only been half a year," Morrigan corrected nonchalantly, "but I see your point." Begrudgingly enough, she was excited to see her brother again as well. His wife was a more complex situation.

A rattling knock suddenly bombarded their door.

"Speak of the Old Gods," the third Branwen sibling murmured as she went to let in their guests. The poor woman ended up getting half her face smashed by the door, sending her sprawling back on the ground. "Dammit!"

Instead of a potential attacker, a green-clad and gitty elf hoped her way into their cabin. She bounced on her heels, green eyes desperately searching for-

"The baby!" She chirped as she beheld the infant girl in Summer's arms. "Oh! There she is!" Her hands clasped together as she cooed.

Qrow entered next, stopping to offer a hand up to his wounded sister. "Sorry about that," he spoke with a bit of embarrassment on his wife's behalf. The little woman likely would have made the apology herself had she not been so elated. Even in pain, Morrigan noted his breath didn't smell like alcohol. Merrill likely wouldn't allow him to see his new niece while intoxicated. She was at least that helpful. When she wasn't accidently assaulting people!

"She did that on purpose…!" Morrigan grounded out angrily as she held the throbbing right side of her face. A nice fat bruise was beginning to form, surely.

"You know she's not like that," the male Branwen sighed. He had never quite understood the rivalry his little sister felt towards the flightier woman. True, they were both mages and sought greater knowledge of their craft but that didn't warrant Morrigan's competitive attitude about it.

With a "Hmph!", the dark headed woman finally stopped sulking long enough to grab her brother's outstretched hand be hoisted off the ground.

Merrill stretched her arms out graciously towards the babe that had an intrigued expression on her face. "May I?" She breathed pleadingly.

Summer gently handed the newest Xiao Long over to the floatier woman with a chuckle. "Sure, if it will get you to stop abusing my poor wife."

"'Tis touching to see your concern for me, my love," Morrigan brooded, her ego almost as pained as her face.

"I'm not laughing at you, I promise! I was just surprised." Summer tried and failed to hide a snicker while Merrill finally noticed her handiwork.

"Oh, Morri! I'm so sorry!" The shorter mage's face flushed and the infant she held giggled.

"I shall overlook it this time." The youngest Branwen's hand gave off a soft glow that repaired her damaged flesh. Her eye that wasn't threatening to swell shut landed on her brother. "I assume you spent a great deal of time convincing Qrow that Yang wouldn't catch fire simply because he was present." The drunkard's fear of his own Semblance had taken many things from him. Meeting his niece shouldn't be one of them.

"Yang," Merrill clicked as she rubbed noses with the tyke in question, making her giggle even harder. "That's a beautiful name! Hello, Yang!" She looked at Taiyang with the purest goodwill. "She's absolutely lovely Tai. Congratulations!"

"Thank you," the proud father said with a smile that was short-lived. "It would have been nice if Raven were happy about it too."

"'Tis her loss," Morrigan declared with conviction. She refused to let any more uncomfortable silences happen because of her foolish sister. Her freshly healed eye blinked a couple times.

"That's right," Summer agreed as she looked adoringly at Yang. "She'll still have more than enough love than she'll know what to do with.

Qrow grunted dismissively as he took a seat on the sofa. "I gotta say, out of all of us, I never pictured Raven to be the one to hightail it back to mom and the tribe."

"Cowardice is oft present when expectations are subverted," Morrigan scoffed as she plopped down beside her brother. After so many years of being a headstrong bitch that outdid even herself at times, Raven had lost her nerve to her own child. "I do wonder what Flemeth will have to say to her about her sudden return, provided the old crone cares to even ask." Their mother always had a way of knowing things she shouldn't have.

"So, she's really gone then? More's the pity," Merrill nearly snorted with disdain. She had liked Raven well enough but if the woman had abandoned such an adorable baby, she was clearly an inhuman monster. She spun around on one foot, almost dancing to the rhythm of her niece's laughter

"Yeah…" Taiyang said slowly. He was caught off guard by the elf's subtle display of malice like everyone else in the room.

The green-clad woman stopped herself and gave the elder Xiao Long a soft look of concern. "Still, she was your lover. How are you doing, Tai?"

Taiyang simply walked over to retrieve his daughter, a calm smile coming to his face as he gently took her into his arms. "I'm doing better than I should be, honestly," he confessed as tiny hands held his face. It had taken Raven leaving to make the man realize that what they had wasn't that good in the first place. He had tried to love the eldest Branwen with all that he was. She always treated his attempts like they weren't enough. So, when she left, he was grieving for the mother Yang lost more than he was his lover. Even if he wanted to be sad, it just wouldn't last with his new pride and joy around. The little girl was the only real contribution Raven made to their relationship.

Morrigan spoke up as Summer slowly sat down on her other side and grabbed her hand. "It has already been decided that Raven shall never be known to her unless it cannot be helped. There's hardly a point in giving her an unnecessary sense of loss. She will know Taiyang as her father and me as her birth-mother." She planted a chaste kiss on Summer's cheek. "Summer as her step-mother." Her free hand found the bulge of her unborn child. "And our child to be as her half-sibling."

"White lies can be such wonderful things, can't they?" Merrill crooned. After all, she had made a life for herself in Remnant by passing herself off as a rare type of Faunus.

"First, you turn up the sass, then you say you appreciate lying?" Qrow stood and went to feel his spouse's forehead for a fever. "You feelin' okay, babe?"

"I'm fine, Qrow," Merrill pouted before registering the last thing Morrigan said. Her eyes widened as they feel on Summer and spotted her baby bump. "The ritual worked!" She skittered over and knelt next to the redhead's swelling belly. Green eyes turned glassy as they connected with proud silver. "I'm so happy for you," she nearly sobbed in joy. This family was becoming a regular Clan!

"So that's what you were going on about last time I called," the gruff Huntsman realized. He had never gone nuts with the mystical aspect of his heritage the way Morrigan had. At the end of the day, him and Raven could turn into birds, a few other animals of choice and that was where the buck stopped. Raven and Qrow had put more energy into being warriors than mages. Much to Flemeth's not-so-subtle annoyance. "I still don't understand what the hell you were talking about but I'm proud of you!"

He was. Growing up her always scared Morrigan wouldn't find someone willing to lover her crazy. Yet, Summer had latched on was there to stay. In congratulations, he got behind Morrigan and tussled her hair just the way she absolutely hated. Only honed reflexes allowed him to dodge as she went to poke him in the eyes.

"What did you do to make that happen exactly?" Tai's eyebrow raised curiously. His curious expression was hastily ruined by Yang's fingers stretching the corner of his mouth. The infant's giggling started up again. "Ou-ouch! I can tell she's a Branwen because she's already learning to laugh at people's pain!" He slurred accusingly.

"'Tis no one's fault but your own if she has already marked you as an easy target!" Morrigan cackled. "As to how or why, 'tis unimportant." Her fingers ran through Summer's hair as she leaned into her touch. "All that need be known is that this little one will be born of us and us alone."

Merrill's expression strangely warped at all at once, as she considered something. She stared down Morrigan "You didn't actually have a… 'fling' with Tai at any point when we weren't looking, did you?" Maybe that was the real reason Raven ran off.

"No!" The human mage gagged with horror filling her golden eyes. "I would not degrade myself so!"

"You could sound a little less offended," Tai said sulkily, the rambunctious baby in his arms suddenly feeling heavier.

"And be charged with the same level of thoughtlessness as my brother? I think not!"

"It was just that one time!" Qrow hissed defensively as his arms crossed. His eyes landed on his lap while his face turned beet-red. "I don't really remember it that well. I was plastered at the time."

"He said shocking no one at all."

" _Now_ I'm starting to get depressed," Taiyang muttered. Qrow refused to even talk to him about it afterwards. It made all the drunken making out beforehand feel very disingenuous. Meanwhile, Yang continued right on having good time his hair, face, and facial hair, oblivious to the weird situation at hand.

"Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of!" The Dailish proclaimed while looking between the blonde man and her husband, looking much too enthralled in the topic at hand. "In fact, Tai may end up needing you in that way. Life without a partner could end up being very lonely."

What Qrow meant to say in that moment was, "I am your husband. I do not appreciate you casually offering Taiyang my body!" In his flustered state, it come out sounding more like, "Husband! Me! Married! _To you_!"

"That's okay. I promise you, I'll find some way to carry on-yeowch!"

Morrigan just laughed manically.

Her brother's life mate was caught up in her own fit. "You're both so very attractive!" Her look grew hazy as her cheeks became warm. "Two handsome men…together! It must have been lovely~" It was a good thing she was already kneeling because the room was starting to spin.

"Merrill, your nose!" Summer squawked in a panic as she pushed a hanky towards the lithe woman.

"Oh dear!" The poor thing hastily took the cloth and pressed it under her bleeding nostrils.

"Bahahaha! My dear Qrow, I owe you an apology! I had forgotten how much the company of you and your beloved could amuse me!" Her laughter persisted through her own wife sharply elbowing her in her ribs.

When he looked at his flustered beau with a reddening cloth under her nose, Qrow couldn't stop a chuckle. He took out a second kerchief he kept on him for just such an occasion and crouched down next to her. Tenderly, he put his hand behind her head while pressing the clean cloth over the soiled one. "You are such a pervy little dork, sometimes," he accused softly.

Green pools shined at him. "I love you too!"

The couple stood, and the rugged man rubbed the back of his head, knowing he should say something. "Sorry it took us so long to come over," he settled as a content smirk took hold. "When the next one is born, I'll try to make sure we see her before she's 4 months old."

The Truth was that Qrow's semblance wasn't the only reason he didn't visit sooner. Raven's leaving had hurt him. Considerably more than it hurt Tai. The two of them had been twins which gave them an abstract link them that would always be there. That was just how it was. Without her, he felt as though a part of himself was missing. He had been scared to meet Yang and have his mind mark her as a painful reminder of loss. Now, as he beheld the spirited little firecracker that was quickly learning to bully her father, he could feel that things would be all right again.

In response to Qrow's pledge, Morrigan huffed, "'Tis all we ask," with her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"He wasn't moping the _whole_ time we didn't show," Merrill clarified teasingly. The last of her nose bleed was clearing up. "We actually managed to get a few missions done too!"

"You're feisty today," the male shapeshifter commented with a side-glance of his spouse. "It's almost kind of scary."

"You know what's really scary?" Tai challenged as his precious gift from above held a firm grip on his hair. "The fact that none of you are helping me!" He cried with watering blue eyes, while his baby girl laughed.

"I had better go rescue him," Summer volunteered and stood with her lover's help.

" _We_ shall go rescue him. Tai, if you are having this much trouble with your own child, ours shall be the death of you." Morrigan warned with a malicious grin.

Merrill leaned on Qrow as the scene unfolded. "I love our family," she oozed. "But I don't think it needs to get much bigger. Poor Tai may not be able to handle it." She chided in that mystifying accent that she had somehow never lost.

"No kids of our own, then? Now that's an order I can get behind. It's way more fun to watch the show from the sidelines anyway."

It would be a miracle of the whole of patch didn't hear Taiyang's agonized cries.

 **A/N: If you love frontloaded exposition let me hear you say, "Eeeehhhh…"!**

 **A lot of questions are left to be answered and they will in time! Until then, I hope you had fun because I certainly did! See you at the next chapter.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks a million for all that you do!**


	2. Not So Wicked Witch

**Disclaimer: Please support the official release of Dragon Age and RWBY! All I own is my ideas and my poor mental health...**

* * *

 **Not So Wicked Witch**

Home sweet home.

Her hair was a nest of filth, she had bags under her eyes as big as crescent moons, and she was encrusted in a thin layer of dirt, but she was technically still in one piece. That was what mattered. With a turn of the key and a push of the door, Summer Rose was back home on Patch.

She had entered from the back door, so she was in the kitchen. Tai was the first one she saw.

"Welcome back, Sum!" He greeted her with a charming smile that outshined the hideous pink apron he was wearing. It quickly went away as he went back to dodging popping oil from the wok. Stir fry just loved to fight him back for some reason. "You're back a little late. Everything go all right?"

"Hey, Tai," Summer said with a near-slur on the count of being half awake. "It was standard fair. And by standard fair, I mean they undersold how many Grimm were there again." She gave a snort of contempt. It would have been fine if the mission summary was off by a few dozen but a few hundred?!

"What's to be done?" The only man of the house shrugged.

"Complain, play with the kids and wife, and then go to sleep?"

"That's about right. Don't forget to fit dinner and a shower in there somewhere. No offense, but you're a bit more rank than when you usually come back…"

"Fair enough. Where are my darlings anyway?" The little ankle biters usually swarmed her by now. Morrigan usually liked picking at her when she got home as well.

"Asleep on the couch. Morrigan too. Little monsters ran her ragged today." Taiyang couldn't help his silly but admiring grin. "She kept up with 'em like a champ! She's more of a natural at this than I ever thought."

"For someone who used to act the way she did, you mean?"

"Something like that," Tai said noncommittally before clarifying. "She's good with Yang. Good with them both. We can't really ask for more than that." His tongue poked out as he tried to add just the right amount of garlic powder before turning to the redhead. "You still have time to grab that shower before this is ready."

"Gotcha."

Summer stepped quietly through the living room, taking a moment to mentally faun at the sight of her daughters and wife sleeping. Morrigan had taken the shape of a wolf at some point to play with the two and it remained while she slept. Yang was cozily slumbering atop her back while Ruby, their own lovechild, was firmly nestled into her side. The respective three and two-year old were sleeping more soundly than Summer had ever known. Morrigan had certainly put time in with them today. As if to concur with her thought, one of her lover's hindlegs twitched.

Summer quickly and quietly went upstairs to get her shower. Once she was fresh and clean, she came back down to the same scene. Gently, she sat down beside the trio and grinned to herself. She would have so~ much ammunition with which to accuse Morrigan of being cute later. The big bad she-wolf, with her large teeth and claws, was being used as a pillow by toddlers.

Taiyang had a point. Morrigan was painfully different from the way she behaved back at Beacon. Her personality matched that of an animal much more closely then. Cunning and just as intellectual as she was now. But she was far more willing to rip and tear at people's hearts and minds just for the sake of it. Her Aura had always given off a hint of bloodlust.

That all felt like a life time ago now. Just like their Ruby's birth.

It had been only Summer and Morrigan in the cabin that night. Taiyang and Yang had gone over to Qrow and Merrill's because the youngest Branwen insisted it would be better for them to not be here until it was done. The mage needed to be ready to contain and possibly destroy in case the child's birth was … anomalous. After Summer spent nearly a whole night screaming about how horribly she would kill her lover and crushing the poor Maleficar's hand in several instances with her pained-wracked grip, Ruby Branwen Rose had emerged into the world. She was very small, but her cry ripped the air and threatened to shake the house. It wasn't a malicious cry, it was one of shock and fear. It was a cry of someone who took in everything as unknown and had everything to discover. She was alive, healthy, and human.

Instinctively, Morrigan had cut the umbilical cord with her teeth. As the shapeshifter held the newborn that was coated in afterbirth, blood dripping from the corner of her mouth, golden eyes sparked with something dark, warm, loving, and passionate. People always talked about how their children change them. But they never really sold how literal and instant the metamorphosis could be. The image of the sorceress that fateful night would forever be burned within the older Rose's mind. That mystical light in her beloved's eyes had yet to go anywhere.

Here and now, Morrigan was a wife and a mother who rose beyond on both fronts. Even if she did occasionally turn into quadruped. Summer took her finger and scratched her partner's ear. She was rewarded with the shapeshifter's tail wagging slightly. Silver eyes fell to the small child snuggled up to her morphed mother's belly. The black roots of Ruby's hair blended in perfectly with the thick, dark pelt she was resting on. Summer giggled as their lovechild's red tips made it look like Morrigan had strange belly-fur extensions.

With the same finger she used to scratch the witch, Summer traced along Ruby's scalp. Down her back and along her arm. Subconsciously, she was searching for abnormalities.

 **"** **Dissatisfied with something?"** A quiet and gruff voice said.

The redheaded Huntress barely avoided jumping out of her skin as she looked at the bestial eyes of her mate. "Hey, babe…" She said sheepishly while keeping her voice soft, for the sake of the sleeping tykes.

Morrigan's big maw stretched wide as she yawned. **"You took your precious time getting home."**

"Botched information."

 **"** **But of course."** Even if her face were humanoid, it would still be impossible for the mystic tribal woman look less surprised. **"You have yet to answer my question."**

Summer looked indignant while pushing her fingers together. "I love our daughter," she started. "You know that."

 **"** **And yet?"**

"And yet…I can't stop worrying that I'll turn around one day, and she has horns and a tail. I would love her even then, but I would still like to see it coming." The shorter woman answered evenly.

Her muzzle lightly touched the girl's crown. **"She is a** ** _normal_** ** _girl_** **, Summer. The worst of what could have gone wrong passed with her birth."**

"Worst of?" Summer raised a brow. "But there are still more possibilities, technically speaking?" She felt that she would be doing herself a disservice not to ask.

 **"** **No more than what has plagued the twins, myself and our mother. I can already tell they will be gifted. The Fade shall pose a considerable threat."**

"Oh that," the silver-eyed mother recalled. She remembered her partner telling her about the Fade. The spiritual realm that was rooted in another world: Thedas. The same world that the Branwen siblings' mother was originally from. In a manner of speaking, the Fade was where all magic-users of Thedas derived their powers. They were closely connected to it while they slept, could even exist there in spirit form. Other entities such as demons and spirits existed alongside them in the dream-like reality. The demons often sought to escape by possessing any mages they could catch unaware. Especially if they had just come into their own powers.

Summer took a breath of relief before grinning. "I don't think that will be a problem."

 **"** **May I ask why?"** Golden eyes narrowed. She couldn't quite make out the reply as confidence, ignorance, or both.

"Because I trust you to keep our kids safe from anything, no matter what world or realm they're in." Her eyes were shimmering with pride.

The transformed woman's ears folded on her head. It always made her skin tingle when her lover gave her such looks. **"Stop kissing my arse!"** She berated quietly. **"You needn't sooth me with sweet nothings. I was already planning to allow you to ravish me in your typical, starved fashion this evening."**

Summer flushed horribly as she chokingly whispered, "Watch your mouth!"

"They aren't awake…yet." Morrigan's snout suddenly turned up and sniffed. "But from the smell of things, supper shall be ready soon." Her tail brushed the sole of her blonde daughter's foot gentle as she rasped, **"Wake up, young Sunflower."**

A low defiant whine came in response.

 **"** **Summer has returned."**

It took all three seconds for Yang to wake up, see her mother was right, and grip Summer's hip like an iron vice. "Mama-Su!"

"Hello, my angel…" Summer rubbed her step-daughter's back with a warm smile, ignoring the fact that her ribs were threatening to creak. "You just keep getting stronger!"

 **"** **And heavier,"** Morrigan commented as she rolled the shoulder Yang had used as a pillow.

"Motha!"

A weight was suddenly on Summer's thigh. Ruby's large, mismatched silver and gold eyes were gazing up at her. "Welcome home, Motha!" Her voice was small but steady, maybe a little too smooth for a two-year old. But that was far outstripped by how lovely she sounded with Morrigan's accent.

"Thank you, sweetheart, "Summer cooed. She tussled the hair of both her children, letting her body soak in their warmth after being away from them so long.

 **"** **Both of you go wash up,"** Morrigan ordered. When it looked as though they would protest, she added, **"Summer will still be here when you get return. I am sure she will answer all your questions over dinner. Now hurry!"**

"Yes, Papa!"

"Kay, Mommy!"

The two excitedly ran off, leaving their two mothers alone with each other.

Morrigan gave a frustrated chuff. In an indignant flash of purple, she was back to her human form, clad in jeans and a black tank top. Her face was only looked mildly less agitated than before. "Papa…" She muttered derisively. She'd held the moniker for as long as Ruby could speak.

"It still bothers you that much after all this time?" Summer couldn't help an amused chuckle.

"It reeks of condescension," she lied.

"Morrigan, she's two. I don't think she knows how to do that yet."

"I am aware."

"And yet?"

"Funny."

"You didn't answer my question."

"…I despise giving her more reasons to stick out like a sore thumb. Even if it is only in how she perceives things."

"She'll be okay Morrigan."

"Will she? She will have powers most in this world with few exceptions in this world. They both will. I am beginning to feel it already." She turned her head away. "I don't know if I can accurately describe what if feels like to have a portion of you indebted to a place you cannot reach. Or perhaps even two, should you count the Fade."

"Morrigan…" _It would kill her if Ruby or Yang became outcasts._

"I oft wonder, where would I have ended up if I had a real choice."

"Do you regret that you, Qrow, and Raven were born here?"

"'Tis very dependent on what day it is."

"It's Wednesday, love."

"Then I am glad, but only just so."

 _"_ _Morrigan."_

"I regret nothing I've done in this world thus far. If only because time has made things all the sweeter." She kissed the smaller woman with a deep hunger. Her gaze was pointed when it broke. "Though it _has_ taken time."

"And that's okay," her wife replied while weaving their fingers together. "No one's at their best in their teens or even in their twenties. None of us are done growing yet. When they are, I don't doubt that I'll proud of them be even prouder of you."

"Enough flattery, I said!" Spontaneously, she pulled Summer close to her chest and suddenly their faces were a matching shade of red.

"Uh..."

The pair turned around to see the man of the house looking at them with a conflicted expression.

"When you two are done doing-" Taiyang gestured to them awkwardly. "-whatever this, is dinner is served."

"Food!" Summer was immediately off the couch and into the kitchen. It must have finally hit her exactly how hungry she was after a long mission.

"Am I to take it that my value is less than that of chopped liver?" Morrigan clicked in annoyance as her arms crossed.

Tai tried not to snicker while feeling sorry for her. The Witch was just as cute as anyone when she was pouting. "It's stir-fry. And steamed dumplings~." He coaxed melodically.

Morrigan reluctantly gave him side-eye. "…With the dipping sauce?" She asked as she stood up.

"Tch! Next, you'll suggest I make potato salad without mustard. Like a _savage_!"

As she passed him on her way into the kitchen, she gave him his face a patronizing pat on the cheek.

"I would assert nothing of the kind, my dear housemaid."

* * *

 **Author's Note To** J **us Drein Jus Daun-Clexa** **and others. The worlds of Remnant and Thedas are still very much distinct entities and this is indeed a case of Transmigration for those of Thedas. How the Dragon Age characters got here/were born in Remnant will be made clear in later chapters. I'll also explain who talks like what and why. I only asked that you continue to be patient. I also thank you guys for your fantastic support as with how wall to wall my life is at the moment, discouragement is easy to come by. Seriously, I'm grateful to anyone who thinks my stories are worth paying attention to.**

 **Read, Fav, Follow, Review! Thanks so much for all that you do!**


End file.
